


Leveling Up

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [62]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, New Friends, Someone let these children play GTA, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Bokuto may not be good at video games, but he hopes he's good company for his newest friend and houseguest.





	Leveling Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

It's hard for Bokuto to fight off a grin when he answers the door, where Konoha stands dangling a game controller from his fingers. “Ready to kick some ass, my dude?”

“Hell yeah.” Bokuto takes Konoha’s backpack, sprinting up the stairs to roll out the spare futon and get ready to set up the game system. “This is gonna be awesome.”

Of all his new Fukurodani teammates, Konoha is by far the one Bokuto would classify as Cool. A laid back guy who gets along with most everyone, he is certainly the one who the rest of their batchmates flock to — including Bokuto. But all he cares about is that Konoha is the first friend he made at Fukurodani, and he wants to have the most kick-ass sleepover ever.

Dinner is ready by the time Konoha gets the console is plugged into Bokuto’s small tv set. Bokuto preens when Konoha sits at the table and spies what they're having for dinner. 

“Dude, how did you know?” Konoha greedily inhales the scent of the platter of tatsuta age fried chicken in the center of the table and groans. “I love this stuff.”

“I have my sources.” Bokuto glances over at his mother, but she just rolls her eyes. He doesn't plan on confessing that his mom called Konoha’s to ask for that particular piece of intel. 

The meal is a fast one, with a constant stream of compliments to Bokuto’s mom for her cooking and her hospitality. After speeding through the dishes, Bokuto all but drags Konoha upstairs to take his first swing at the newest Grand Theft Auto game that both their parents have finally deemed them old enough to play.

Losing quickly, they both slog away at the game, which is available for multiplayer on a console for the first time, but every time they get to a new part of the city, Bokuto dies quickly and violently.

Bokuto frowns at the screen, where his game character lies dead and bloodied on the pavement for what feels like the hundredth time. “How is this game so hard?”

Konoha shrugs as he forges on with far more success. “The side quests are what kill you.” He doesn't look away from the screen until Bokuto sighs loudly. 

Pausing, Konoha sets the controller in his lap. “Meh, side quests are overrated. You wanna go on a killing spree and see how many hookers we can bang until the helicopters come?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Bokuto declares, “Awesome.”

Shoulder to shoulder, they barrel through streets, and Bokuto can't imagine why anyone would want to play the game any other way. Maybe it’s the company, but he is more than fine with either.


End file.
